A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked.
The book "A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked."Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The New Book (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:24-0:00:34). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked." was authored by Abby and Erin in the 2016 movie. Note that this article is developed being based on the deleted scene "The New Book", as in the film it is only briefly seen when Erin opens a box of them, in Abby's hands as she is walking, and placed on a lab table in Jillian Holtzmann's area of the ground floor. History Primary Canon After seeing a glimpse of the other side, Abby and Erin wrote a book about it called "A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked." The print copies were delivered in a big cardboard box the day Holtzmann demonstrated her Ghost Transporter. Secondary Canon Deleted Scenes Abby asked Erin if what was in the box was what she thought it was. Erin looked at a paper and confirmed the books arrived. Abby placed her take out order from Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food on a chair and went to the box. Erin was too excited to look. Abby lifted the bubble wrap up and took a copy of the book out. She found it hefty and glossy. She read part of the title, "A Glimpse into the Unknown," and paused. Erin was disappointed they went with the shorter title. Abby explained she was doing a dramatic pause. She started over and read the full title, "A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked." Erin recited, "Piqued and Peaked" with her and they both gestured and smiled with glee. Abby wanted to pitch a different, and shorter, title one last time, "There and Back Again: A Scientist's Tale." Erin thought it was a good title and decided they would have to write another book. Abby took her up on it. Abby looked at their photo on the back cover. She admitted she was a little afraid they looked too good. In the photo, they were in their black turtleneck sweaters facing each other but looking at the camera. She hoped people wouldn't think these "models" wouldn't know anything about the book's topic. Erin took the book, looked, and agreed. Abby complimented her smooth hair in the photo. Erin revealed she used a cat brush. Abby had no idea she got a cat. Erin clarified she didn't but had the brush and a few toys. Abby replied 'baby steps.' Erin agreed. Abby was still giddy. They called out to Holtzmann. Contents Back Cover A Glimpse into the Unknown is the much anticipated true story explaining the recent strange events in New York City's Times Square. Authors Erin Gilbert and Abigail L. Yates were there on that fateful day and they are ready to tell the world the truth: ghosts are real and the afterlife is not for the faint of heart! With their solid grounding in science, Erin and Abby take us step by step through the events leading up to that night, explaining how our two worlds collided, how unspeakable evil was released and then driven back across the void. Told with a storytellers zeal and a keen, analytical scientist's attention to detail. A Glimpse into the Unknown carries us through the lives of these two brave...ship and conflicts and finally tells us what... Trivia *"There and Back Again: A Scientist's Tale" is a reference to "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale" a fictional book Bilbo Baggins' wrote in the book "The Hobbit". *On page 221-222 of the revised edition of Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, the following are mentioned in the excerpt of A Glimpse into the Unknown: **"Titanic" **Leonardo DiCaprio, the actor who portrayed Jack Dawson *On page 222 of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, the following are mentioned in the excerpt of A Glimpse into the Unknown: **The Barrier **Henry Wadsworth Langfellow, an American poet and educator. **Quantum Entanglement Theory *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, below the Ley Lines: of North America map pages is the catalog card for Erin and Abby's second book "A Glimpse Into The Unknown..." posted online on July 19, 2016. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 16 (Briefly) *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Mentioned on page 2.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 1. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "Also by Erin Gilbert and Abby L. Yates A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked" **Mentioned on page 195.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 195. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "We got our own peek at it, however, when we went through a portal (detailed in A Glimpse into the Unknown, a sample of which appears at tne end of the book)!" **Excerpt on pages 221-222. Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***The New Book References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016AGlimpseIntoTheUnknownBookSc01.png|As seen in Film GB2016AGlimpseIntoTheUnknownBookSc02.png| Secondary Canon GB2016AGlimpseIntoTheUnknownBookSc03.png|As seen in Deleted Scene: "The New Book" GB2016AGlimpseIntoTheUnknownBookSc04.png|As seen in The New Book GB2016AGlimpseIntoTheUnknownBookSc05.png|As seen in The New Book GB2016AGlimpseIntoTheUnknownBookSc06.png|As seen in The New Book GB2016AGlimpseIntoTheUnknownBookSc07.png|As seen in The New Book Ghostbusters2016Ch5101Issue1.jpg|Catalog card seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Category:Equipment Category:GB:2016 Equipment